


Hard Love

by searchingwardrobes



Series: needtobreathe [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Episode: s06e18 Where Bluebirds Fly, F/M, Pancakes, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: How did Emma and Killian get from "let's wait on the wedding," to "we're getting married tomorrow!"? This is a deleted scene that attempts to answer that question, and Emma and Killian also discuss the way they have had to fight for their love.The stories in this series must follow two self-imposed rules: each must be a deleted scene, and each must be based on a needtobreathe song. Because needtobreathe is awesome, and half their songs remind me of this OTP anyway.





	Hard Love

**Author's Note:**

> * I have wanted to do this song from the beginning of this series, but just couldn't come up with the best scenario. Then this kept me up last night . . .  
> * This is one song you have GOT to go and actually listen to.  
> * Takes place at the end of 6x18

_Trading punches with the heart of darkness Going to blows with your fear incarnate Never gone until it's stripped away A part of you has gotta die today_

_In the morning you gon' need an answer Ain't nobody gonna change the standard It's not enough to just feel the flame You've gotta burn your old self away_

_Hold on tight a little longer What don't kill ya, makes ya stronger Get back up, 'cause it's a hard love You can't change without a fallout It's gon' hurt, but don't you slow down Get back up, 'cause it's a hard love_

             

Emma took deep, panting breathes as her heart rate returned to a normal rhythm, a ridiculous smile filling her face. Then again, Killian’s smile was equally pleased, his eyes equally bright. He pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Emma placed her palm against his sweaty chest, pleased to feel his heart thumping just as fast as hers. Then she pulled back just enough for their noses to brush.

              “I don’t think I’ve ever had pancakes for breakfast _and_ dinner,” she chuckled, biting her lip when it came out as more of a breathless giggle.

              Killian closed his eyes contentedly as he smiled back, “Hmm, is that so? Although, I don’t recall actually getting around to _eating_ any this morning.”

              He opened his eyes, a satisfied grin filling his face. Emma gazed into his eyes, marveling at the multitude of colors she had come to discover there. She never knew there were so many shades of blue. They just lay there like that, drinking in the sight of each other. Neither flinched under the other’s scrutiny, so at ease were they by now in each other’s presence. Killian idly ran his hand across her shoulder blade and down her back and Emma toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. They were just so _content_. And she would have this. Every day. For the rest of her life.

              At that thought, her brow furrowed ever so slightly. A change seemed to flit across his face, too, and when they spoke, it was simultaneously.

              “I fear I must disagree with your parents, love.”

              “Not everyone gets 65.”

              Killian blinked his eyes and shook his head in that familiar way of his. She dropped her head to his shoulder knowing he was beyond confused.

              “Swan,” he chuckled, “I know that women are a fathomless mystery, but you _really_ keep me on my toes. Care to explain?”

              Emma groaned as she looked back up into his eyes, but the look on his face was still tender as he thumbed her chin. She took a deep breath as she tried to figure out how to explain.

              “When Walsh proposed –“ she paused and lifted a finger in warning, “and don’t you dare make a monkey joke!”

              Killian’s eyebrows rose in protest. “Did I say one single word, love?”

              “No, but I saw you quirk that eyebrow!”

              Emma pinched him in the side, which made him retaliate by tickling her, which then escalated into laughter-punctuated kisses. Finally, Emma pushed him away gently so she could continue.

              “As I was saying, when Walsh proposed, I freaked out –“

              “Naturally.”

              “Naturally. So, to calm me down, he swore that we could take things as slow as I wanted. He said he didn’t care if we didn’t get married until we were 65 and Henry had kids.”

              Emma paused again to collect her thoughts. Killian was so much better with words than she was, it was frustrating sometimes. They were lying side by side, facing each other again, and Emma reached out to trace the scar on his cheek.

              “It’s funny. I have never once thought that you and I were moving too fast.”

              “I tried to let you set the pace,” he told her sincerely, “I hope I succeeded.”

              “You did,” she assured him, “but the old Emma Swan would still be surprised at our pace.”

              “Well,” he replied, sliding closer, “we packed a lot of drama into our relationship, regardless of the time frame.”

              Emma smiled in reply and nodded, “I think what I’m trying to say is, with us, I don’t want to wait anymore. I don’t know if I’ll get tomorrow, much less 65 years.”

              Killian reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, “Love, I couldn’t agree more. I can understand your parents’ feelings, but they were looking at it through their own point of view. Your mother was thinking of giving everyone hope, your father was . . . well, being a typical father and wanting your day to be free of stress. But we’re not them, Emma. Nothing’s ever come easy for us.”

              “You mean the way we just can’t seem to catch a break?”

              Killian drew her close against his chest when he heard the slight hitch in her voice. “We’ve fought for our love, darling. Should it be any surprise that we have to fight for our wedding, too? I don’t know that the perfect day will ever come.”

              Emma tilted her head to look up at him. “I don’t need a perfect day. All I need is you.”

              He responded with a deep, passionate kiss that had her moaning with the heat of it. Yet Emma managed squirm out of his embrace, breathless with laughter, twisting around to reach for the drawer of her nightstand. She pulled out her planner and sat up, letting the sheets pool around her waist. She opened the planner to the calendar and spread it across her lap. Killian sat up to join her, scooting close, though he was more interested in pushing her hair off her bare shoulder and trailing kisses there than looking at her planner.

              “Killian, concentrate,” she laughed, poking him gently in the ribs with her elbow.

              “Hmm?” he mumbled distractedly against her skin.

              “Let’s choose a date.”

              He rested his chin on her shoulder to give the calendar a look. “How about . . . this one?” he said, resting his pointer finger on the page.

              Emma turned to him, eyes wide. “That’s in five days!”

              The grin he gave her warmed her deep inside. “Aye. I love a challenge.”

              She bit her lip as she gazed into his eyes. “Oh, I know you do.”

              His gaze went suddenly serious. “I’d marry you this minute if I had my way. Don’t believe me, call Archie.”

              She smiled softly, threading her fingers through his hair and pressing her forehead to his. “God, I love you.” Emma then pulled back and nodded firmly. “Okay. May 7th it is, and screw the Black Fairy.”

              With an arch of his brow, Killian took the planner and tossed it to the floor. With a delighted squeal and a giggle from Emma, he pulled the covers over their heads. The hard road they had traveled together meant that Emma would never take these moments – or this man – for granted.

_You know the situation can't be right And all you ever do is fight But there's a reason that the road is long It takes some time to make your courage strong_

_Hold on tight a little longer What don't kill ya, makes ya stronger Get back up, 'cause it's a hard love You can't change without a fallout It's gon' hurt, but don't you slow down Get back up, 'cause it's a hard love_

_When the wolves come and hunt me down I will face them all and stand my ground 'Cause there's a fire burnin' in me They will see my strength in this love I found_


End file.
